


Play It Straight

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [24]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, Undercover, starkid writes, starkid writes discord, this would be an au spies tag but uhh they are canonically spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Curt and Tatiana are going undercover, posing as a married couple. Having a wife is not Curt's strong suit.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Starkid Writes [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172
Collections: Favourite Fanfictions





	Play It Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this week was "undercover" which is an excellent excuse for a spy AU for any other show, but we already have some excellent spies in this one

Curt doesn't like being undercover. Sure he's with Tatiana whom he likes, but it's her first mission since joining the Americans, which means he effectively has two jobs; the mission, and making sure she's not a double agent.

They're posing as a married couple. It's easier. Curt feels slightly unsettled by how easily Tatiana slips into flirting with him, while he feels stiff and awkward with an arm around her waist.

"You need to sell this," Tatiana whispers. "They will notice we are faking."

"Sorry." Curt smiles at her and raises his voice. "Would you like a drink, dear?"

"Yes please." She smiles and kisses his cheek, and Curt silently thanks propriety for letting him get away with not actually kissing her.

When he returns with the drinks, Tatiana is talking to another man. "Ah, who's this?" He hands her the glass.

"Ah, hello, this is my husband." She gestures to Curt. "This man is Mr. Eliott, he was just asking me about who's here."

"Nice to meet you." Curt shakes Eliott's hand. "I'm afraid my wife is none too familiar with this company."

"That's fine." Eliott is clearly American, but there's something off about him, and Curt can't quite place it. "Perhaps you can help me, then? I'm looking for a Mr. Hughes."

Deciding that it's just the beard hiding half his face, Curt points across the room. "Mr. Hughes would be that man over there in the grey coat." It would also be the man he has to talk to, but it doesn't matter; David Hughes is a famous man, and Curt is not surprised that they're not the only ones who need to speak to him.

"Ah, thanks." Eliott moves on.

"Time to talk to Hughes." Tatiana takes his arm and begins walking towards the bar and the man they need to talk to.

It goes alright, until Hughes starts asking questions about their marriage. Curt lets Tatiana answer, but apparently she's not convincing enough.

"It's odd," Hughes said, staring at them, "I see young couples who are all over each other all the time, but you two seem almost chaste."

"Just concerned about propriety," Curt says.

"No one else seems to be." Hughes gestures through the room, and he's right; no less than three couples are making out in corners of the room.

Tatiana smiles and steps closer to Curt. "What my husband means is that we do not often indulge in such public displays of affection. It can be… Risky, given my accent."

"Of course." Hughes smiles. "Well, I think that's hardly a problem here, so I'll leave you to it." He winks at them. "Unless you wanted anything else?"

They've gotten what they needed, so Curt shakes his head. "No, thank you, Mr. Hughes."

Tatiana pulls him to a corner. "Kiss me," she whispers.

"What?" Curt does pull her into a hug, trying to look like their whispers are about anything else. "Why?"

"Because we need to sell this." Tatiana grabs his shoulder and pulls him down. "Sorry." She kisses him.

It's fine, it's just that Curt is absolutely not interested in making out with Tatiana in a corner when they can just leave. He doesn't break the kiss, but he does let her know that he's tired of it with a few taps; he's not as good at morse code as he should be, but he can get by.

Tatiana pulls away a little, but she doesn't drop her flirtatious smile. "Let's get out of here." She sounds genuinely breathless, as though she hadn't been breathing steadily for the entire thing.

"Let's." Curt doesn't manage to sound or look quite as disheveled as her, but he manages. He takes her hand, and they take their leave.

Once outside, he goes to drop Tatiana's hand, but she holds on. "Eliott is following us," she whispers.

Curt tightens his grip. So there had been something about him. If only he could place it…

"Curt!" It's a familiar voice, and Curt realises why Eliott had been so familiar.

He turns to face him. "Owen Carvour. What are you doing here?" He pulls him into a hug, then looks at Tatiana. "It's fine, he's with MI6, we're good."

"Good." Tatiana smiles, then looks between them. Curt realises he still hasn't dropped his arm from Owen's waist after hugging him, and now it's too late. "This certainly explains why you don't know how to kiss."

"Yeah, about that." Owen looks at Curt, grinning. "You know, I didn't think you had it in you to kiss a woman."

"He doesn't," Tatiana says, but she's smiling. "Curt, I'll go get the car. Meet me at the bottom of the driveway in ten minutes, I'll give you two a moment."

"Thanks." Curt smiles at her, then pulls Owen aside, behind a tree in the massive garden they're in. "Hey, I didn't know you'd be here, I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Owen smiles and gives him another hug. "Who's the Russian?"

"New hire. She's great." Curt kisses Owen. "Yeah, definitely better with you."

"Definitely." Owen laughs and kisses him another time. "Walk to the bottom of the driveway is two minutes, and I'm not busy." Another kiss. "Kiss me."

Curt is much quicker to oblige than with Tatiana, and it feels a lot more right. But he does only have about seven minutes, so he pulls away after a moment. "How long are you in the country?"

"I don't know. I'll swing by if I can." Owen puts both hands on Curt's hips and pulls him closer. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Curt kisses him. "I should go join Tatiana, but it was good seeing you."

"You too." Owen pulls him in for one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Curt smiles and steps away. "See you soon."

"Hopefully." Owen, still leaned against the tree Curt had him pinned against, smiles. "Go get the girl."

Curt rolls his eyes at him, but he goes back to Tatiana and back to work.


End file.
